Wheel mounted abrading apparatus are in widespread use for flat or substantially flat surfaces such as various concrete and asphalt including floors, pavement and the like. Typically such abrading apparatus will use a rotating drum that has an outer surface containing various types of cutting or abrading elements. The abrading apparatus is mounted on wheels to make it mobile and so that it can be readily moved over the surface that is to be abraded. Unfortunately, when the rotating abrading tool or the like engages the surface that is to be abraded large frictional forces are created that provide a propulsion force to the wheel mounted abrading apparatus that tends to move the abrading apparatus away from the intended area that is to be abraded. This propulsion force can vary considerably depending upon the type of surface being abraded, the condition of the surface and the depth that the surface is to be abraded.
These propulsion forces can have undesirable consequences. As a result of these forces the surface can fail to be abraded as desired. The abrading apparatus may not have its cutting or abrading elements in contact with the surface being worked on for a sufficient time due to the propulsion forces to enable sufficient abrading of the surface or the surface can be abraded in a nonuniform manner. The operator of the wheel mounted abrading apparatus can manually grip the handles of the abrading apparatus to attempt to overcome the friction generated propulsion forces, but this may not be entirely satisfactory in achieving a satisfactory abraded surface. At the very least, such manual restraining action by the operator of the abrading apparatus can be very tiring.
Consequently, a braking system is needed that can counteract the undesired friction generated propulsion forces when they occur. Since friction generated propulsion forces can vary greatly due to different abrading tool surfaces and due to the material that is being abraded, it is highly desirable that any braking system be adjustable so that it can provide a range of braking forces. It is also highly desirable that the braking system be easily activated and deactivated by the operator of the wheel mounted abrading apparatus without interfering with the normal operation of the wheel mounted abrading apparatus.
The braking system for a wheel mounted abrading machine of this invention provides these benefits. This braking system invention provides a braking force that counteracts the friction generated propulsion forces and the braking system is readily adjustable to provide a wide range of braking forces. Moreover, the braking system is readily engaged and disengaged by the operator through the use of one hand while maintaining manual control of the wheel mounted abrading apparatus. This braking system invention also has provisions for the operator of the wheel mounted abrading apparatus through proper adjustments to apply a wide range of braking forces. This braking system invention has the added advantage that it can be used to retrofit existing wheel mounted abrading apparatus as well as being built into new wheel mounted abrading apparatus. This is possible since the abrading machine braking system invention applies its braking forces to the outer surfaces of the wheels or tires of the wheeled abrading machine or apparatus.